katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Jungle
'Jungle '''is a cousin of the Prince. Jungle is first introduced in Katamari Damacy, and then in the rest of the sequels, except for Touch My Katamari. In Katamari Damacy, Jungle originally had a camouflage pattern, but in the sequels he blends in everything (moreover, he simply displays what is in the center of the screen, minus the katamari, however, in Katamari Forever, the katamari is shown on Jungle's body, but not only that, he no longer blends in with the pause menu). He is into photography and always carries his trusty camera around and takes photos on field trips, but is disappointed that he is forgotten on these trips. Appearance Katamari Damacy Jungle has a camoflage design body and green pants. We ♥ Katamari Jungle has changed drastically, he now is transparent and has rainbow pants. Appearances Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Make a Star 3 - Walking up the ramp past the dog house. Very small, has a red arrow pointing at him (comes around at 5-6 minute mark). Size: 6cm 8mm Description: He loves playing hide-and-seek, but he hides in the same place every time. When Rolled Up: "Eek, it's Jungle! Why are you in camouflage? Are you fighting someone? How disturbing." We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Baby (Limited to 50) - On the coelacanth in the pond in the jungle area. Size: 3m Description: A cousin good at blending in with surroundings. He's worried about how people always leave him behind during trips. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just rolled up some weird liking thing!! Wait... It’s cousin Jungle. Oh, stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin Jungle. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? You were riding a coelacanth? We have no idea what you're talking about." Race Car: Bird's Nest Mask: Leaf Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Gorilla - He's walking around the trees. It's a little bit difficult to find since Jungle can blend in every surroundings. Size: 7m Description: Good at blending in with his surroundings. He's tired of people bumping into him all the time. When Rolled Up: Hmm...? A funny blendy thing... It's cousin Jungle! Engaging in rollworks? Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Gas Mask Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Chatéau Notre Desir - Near a guy who is spinning around a tree. Size: 50cm Description: A cousin good at blending in with surroundings. He's worried about how people always leave him behind during trips. Cousin Leaderboard Decription: A cousin who's an expert at camouflaging himself. He's tired of people bumping him into him. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something obscure... It's Jungle! Why aren't you at makeover class?" Stage Conclusion: "A hint of concealment... Jungle, of course! Go scout out some pixie hives over in the Princedom." Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Limited to 50. He's found riding on the back of a large fish (Coelacanth) in the jungle area's pond. Size: 3m Description: A cousin good at blending in with surroundings. He's bothered how people always leave him behind during trips. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something... Or Not. Oh, it IS Jungle, What's your point?" Stage Conclusion: "Huh? Dangling thing... Jungle? Come to hang out?" Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: Description: Trivia *He can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s standing next to the huge volcano. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *He can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s in the water going out, between the skyscraper island and Jurassic island. **He can be rolled up at 300m. ***He’s almost completely underwater in Katamari Forever and not in Beautiful Katamari. *In the Cousins stage, he’s near Dipp and Ace, he’s walking around the area. **He can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Cousins Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Katamari Damacy: Cousins Category:Characters